


Swing At Some Evil (and Bleed)

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M, Murder, Some Description of Violence, injured Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon has been on medical leave for a month due to a gunshot to her shoulder. Much to the frustration of Major Crimes, the stubborn woman insists on returning to duty before her medical leave is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing At Some Evil (and Bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the show. I just torture them and put them back. I've also never been shot and I'm not a doctor, so there's that. Title is based on the Iron & Wine song, "Woman King."

Lt. Provenza gestured toward the board with both hands as he looked at the obviously distracted Major Crimes division. “Come on, guys! We still have a murder to solve!” The lieutenant shifted his weight and glanced toward the Captain’s closed door, the office dark. It had been dark for nearly a month, but the effect was still sobering to the detectives.

“Mrs. Whitney is on her way in, should be here in twenty minutes,” Tao explained, his voice far more distant than normal.

Buzz cleared his throat before leaning forward. “Cameras are all set up for her in Interview One. We also have Two prepared in case Mr. Jones shows up.” Provenza nodded and glanced back toward the board behind him and the three DMV pictures resting there. It should have been an open and shut case, but the evidence wasn’t adding up. 

“Mrs. Whitney just arrived downstairs. She’ll be up in five.” Sharon Raydor’s voice interrupted the silence and all of Major Crimes jumped to their feet collectively, turning to face the woman slowly making her way into the room.

“Sharon! No, you have another two weeks left of medical leave. You shouldn’t be here.” Flynn’s voice was stern and he crossed the room to her side just as Rusty came hurrying from the hallway behind her.

“That’s what I said! I told her the exact same thing and—“

“And I can’t sit at home for another two weeks. I can handle paperwork and office… stuff.” Sharon interrupted, turning to look at her son. The movement jarred her shoulder stabilized by the sling holding her left arm and she stifled a wince that everyone noticed anyway. “I’m not going home, so you might as well bring me up to date before our suspect arrives.”

Flynn led Sharon toward his chair and helped her out of her coat before she sat down and Rusty took her purse into her office. She crossed one ankle over the other and sighed, glancing back in time to see Rusty wave and disappear down the hallway. She then focused in on the board as Provenza reviewed their case and evidence, occasionally leaning over to look at the photos and video Buzz had pulled up. 

“Provenza, Julio. Interview Mrs. Whitney when she gets here.” Just after she said the words, their suspect arrived with two officers. The two Major Crimes detectives immediately stood, Provenza greeting the young woman while they steered her toward the interview room. “Buzz, watch from Electronics," she ordered once they were out of earshot.  She carefully pushed herself to her feet, pausing to lean against Flynn’s desk with her good arm to catch her breath.

“Sharon…”

“I’m fine,” she told Flynn, shooting a halfhearted glare at him. “I’ve been off my feet for nearly a month, Andy. I have laid around the house unable to do anything helpful and I’m sick of it.” She took a deep breath and shook her head, her loosely braided hair falling over her shoulder. 

“Then where are you going?” Flynn stared her down, coming around to stand in front of her to meet her gaze.

“I need to grab some paperwork from my office that Chief Taylor has not-so-patiently been waiting for. I plan to sign off on that while I watch Mrs. Whitney’s interview and try to figure out who killed that young boy.” 

With a hesitant sigh, Flynn nodded. “I’ll grab the papers for you and bring them to Electronics, okay? I know exactly which ones you’re talking about.” Sharon arched an eyebrow and stared at him. 

“Yeah…” she breathed, a smile tugging at her lips briefly as she finally looked away. “Thank you, Andy.” She grabbed her jacket and straightened up before she followed Sykes down the hallway, her blue sling standing out from her white shirt.

Somehow, the aggravated woman made it through the case, a small grin of triumph on her face as she watched Julio and Sykes arrest their murderer, Mr. Jones, and lead him out of Major Crimes. Tao was helping Buzz wrap up their confession tape and Provenza was informing their victim’s family about the arrest. It left Andy and Sharon alone in the office, the latter leaning against his side. It was only when he turned that he noticed the stain on the shoulder of her shirt. 

“Sharon?” She hummed in acknowledgement, blinking her eyes a few times before she finally looked up at the lieutenant. 

“I thought we were going to have trouble with that arrest,” she admitted. “It’s a good thing Hobbs and Provenza got him to make that deal. Though he really deserved more than 20 years for that murder.” She shifted her shoulders a little and winced, biting at her lip. “Should be about time for another painkiller. We wrapped this up just in time for dinner.”

“Sharon, shut up.” Her eyes widened a little in shock and she met his gaze. “You’re bleeding through your bandage. We should get it cleaned out and changed soon.” Sharon cringed and tilted her head to glance at her shoulder. “I’ll go grab the first aid kit.”

“Dammit…” she cringed again and took a deep breath. “Right. I’ll just, head home and get it cleaned up… Can you finish up here?” Flynn immediately shook his head, arms crossing over his chest.

“No. I’ll grab Tao and let him know, but I’m taking you home if you insist on leaving. Last I checked, you haven’t even been cleared for active duty yet, let alone driving. Let’s go.” He moved into her office and grabbed her things without another word, stubbornly holding on to them as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Really, it’s fine. Andy, it’s fine. I can get it changed.” Flynn shook his head and somehow juggled her belongings as he pulled his phone out, Tao’s number already dialing.

“Mike, it’s Andy. I’m taking Sharon home and she needs you to wrap up the paperwork for this case. Anything you need from her contact me or Taylor and we’ll get it taken care of.” Sharon could barely hear Tao’s voice, but she didn’t detect a lot of shock. She remained silent, even after he hung up and guided her through the building and toward his car in the parking garage. “I told you it’s too early for you to be back at work. Your shoulder needs to be relaxed and still and with all the whipping around you do here…” he trailed off and shook his head, pausing to help her into the car.

She settled into the passenger seat, grumbling something about how her shirt was most definitely ruined by the blood. Flynn didn’t reply as he set her stuff in the backseat and started the car, quickly pulling out onto the street and turning toward Sharon’s condo.

Flynn glanced at the woman next to him occasionally, taking each turn and bump as gently as he could. “Is Rusty home?” They were the first words that had been said since they climbed into the car, and they were only spoken as Andy helped Sharon out of his car, wishing there was a faster way to make it upstairs.

“No, he’s visiting a friend. Said he’d be home by ten.” Sharon answered shortly, her painkiller from that morning well on its way to wearing off. She was grateful for Andy’s sturdy arm around her waist as he led her to the elevator and then into her condo. 

“Bathroom the best place for this?” 

Sharon huffed softly and glanced at him. “I’d prefer the bedroom, but circumstances dictate otherwise.” Andy chuckled incredulously. 

“You were shot in the shoulder and you’re currently bleeding through your bandage, yet you would rather make innuendos to us in the bedroom.” 

He shook his head a little and helped her out of her sling and shirt once they reached the bathroom and she was settled on the toilet seat. A stack of sterile bandages and the rest of the cleaning supplies littered the sink’s countertop, mixed in with styling products and Rusty's things. She adjusted her position so she could lean against the counter, baring both sides of her shoulder and the bloody bandage to him. Andy cringed and lightly rubbed her other shoulder before he brushed the stray hairs away from the wound.

“Everything you need should be right there,” she murmured, shifting carefully so she could push her bra strap off her shoulder to leave the area clear. 

“This is going to hurt,” he warned.

“I’ve been through it before, Andy. Just do it.” 

Andy tugged on a pair of gloves before he carefully peeled the bandages off, wincing at the healing wound it revealed. He let out a breath, mindful of how tense Sharon’s shoulders were beneath him. He hesitated a long moment before he began cleaning the blood away and then the wound itself, hating the noises of pain falling from her. Once he was satisfied with how it looked, he rinsed the gloves off and applied a new bandage before he stripped the gloves off and tossed everything away.

“All done,” he murmured, leaning down to gently press a kiss to the back of her neck. She shivered and swallowed, glancing up at him. “We should get some food in you and you should rest.” She managed a small smile for him and took his hand as she shakily stood up. “Bed or couch?”

“Couch, please. Let me just move my hair and get a shirt.” She swallowed and stared at her reflection for a moment, wincing as she moved her shoulder slightly. “Maybe.”

She tugged the hair tie out of her braid and managed to get her hair up into a bun, but only one hand made it difficult to get the hair tie around it. Wordlessly, Andy tied her hair back. He gave her a small smile through their reflection in the mirror and grabbed her sling before he helped her toward the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he turned and grabbed a loose shirt from her dresser. He helped her out of her bra and then into the shirt, carefully guiding her arms through the holes. She then reluctantly allowed him to settle her arm back in the sling before standing, her mouth set in a firm frown as she met his gaze. He hesitated a brief moment before he pressed his lips to hers briefly, feeling a smile form after a moment. 

“Don’t make a habit of getting shot, please.” He smiled slightly and held on to her waist as they made their way into the living room. “Do you have soup or something that’s easy to eat?”

“Should be some soup in the fridge if Rusty didn’t finish it off.” She patted his arm before settling herself on the couch, her legs stretching out so she could rest her feet on the table. The dress pants weren’t the most comfortable, but she didn’t want to go through the hassle of changing them just yet. 

“Chicken noodle, it looks like,” Andy called from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. 

“Delicious, yes, and homemade.”

“How the hell you get ready and cook with that shoulder, I don’t know,” he laughed. She settled back into the couch, listening to the sounds of him moving around in the kitchen and allowing them to soothe her.

“Rusty made the soup, actually. I sat by and watched. Can you grab a painkiller from the bottle on the counter too?” She smiled at the thought and grabbed the remote to flick the TV on, absently searching through the channels to find a non-news program. After spending hours solving the case, she didn’t want to see the news coverage. 

A few minutes later, Andy brought a warm bowl of soup out to her and set a cup of water on the table. He handed her the pill and she swallowed it quickly.  At her insistence, he sat next to her and she shifted her body so she could comfortably lean against him, balancing the bowl on her lap so she could use her good hand to eat. They sat in companionable silence, even after the soup was finished. At some point, his arm slipped around her shoulders, carefully holding her close and her head came to rest against his shoulder.

That was exactly how Rusty found them an hour later, Andy snoring softly with his head thrown back. From the look of it, both would have stiff necks when they woke up. The shutting of the front door caused Sharon to stir, waking quickly and looking around the room on alert. Her hand instinctively went for her absent gun, even as she realized it was just Rusty. Andy slowly came to, blinking around at the tense woman by his side.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Rusty came into the living room and dropped his bag on the floor by the couch. “I’m, uh, I’m home.” He smiled and shifted as he watched his mom and her non-boyfriend coworker. 

“Rusty? Rusty, oh it’s fine.” She smiled tiredly and pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Are you hungry? We just had leftovers, but I can get something cooked up.”

“No, Sharon. It’s fine. Really. I ate at TJ’s so I’m good. I just have a few things I want to get typed up before I head to bed. Do you need anything?” Rusty grabbed his bag off the floor and took a step toward the hallway.

“No, thank you. I probably won’t be up for much longer either. Goodnight, Rusty.”

“Night.” He disappeared into the hallway and she shot a glance at Andy who was smiling at her fondly. She nudged him and rolled her eyes, a yawn surprising her and then passing to Andy.

“We should get you to bed. I assume you’re going to be stubborn and go into work tomorrow too?” 

Sharon considered it for a moment before sighing. “Of course I’m going in tomorrow. I’m rather sick of staring at this room all day.” She sighed and glanced down at her pants, dreading the struggle it would take to get out of them. She was just grateful it wasn’t her right arm out of commission. 

“All the more reason why we should—“ Andy stopped as both of their phones started ringing, their respective ringtones overwhelming the noise from the TV. “Oh, don’t tell me…” He stood up and grabbed her phone from her purse, handing it to her before he answer his own.

“Lieutenant Flynn.”

“Flynn, it’s Provenza. We’ve got another murder.” Andy groaned and glanced at Sharon, her frown telling him she had the same news. 

“Already? Don’t we get a break or something?” He huffed and offered her a small sympathy smile. “Alright, where at?” He quickly ended the call and pocketed his phone.

“Two dead bodies on Mulholland Drive,” she sighed, reluctantly rising to her feet. “Might as well get going.”

“You don’t have to go, Sharon.” She held up her hand and shook her head. “Taylor asked me to. He even apologized, but he said I’m needed. FID might be involved.” She grimaced and took a deep breath. “Mind helping me back into my clothes?”

Andy merely nodded and followed her back to her bedroom. She pointed out a shirt and jacket and managed to wiggle herself into a bra while he grabbed them. It took some effort to get her dressed and somewhat presentable and he tried to ignore the pain she was obviously in. He knew she wouldn’t listen to him about staying home. She returned to the living room and finished off her glass of water as she downed another pain pill. She hesitated a moment before she slipped into her heels and grabbed her purse, analyzing her reflection in the mirror briefly. Andy helped her attach her gun and badge to her hip, though her jacket did little to hide it while it was draped over her shoulders. 

“Let’s go solve a murder, Andy.”


End file.
